


Beauty Shop

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Shipping If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you need most is simply a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Shop

"This is more your shade. Really Allison, the colors you wear are all wrong."

Allison laughed. She tried not to, and Lydia gave her another cross look, but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she had played dress up as a kid. And here was Lydia, sitting next to her on her bed, putting lipstick on her. "Sorry Lydia. Not all of us can be as perfect as you."

That made Lydia smile. "True. I _am_ one of a kind."

The lipstick was followed by a layer of gloss, and then Lydia leaned back, admiring her work. The pair had spent the past 2 hours doing each others makeup and hair. Stress relief, Lydia called it. Lydia's hair was up in an intricate braid, something Allison had learned a long time ago from Kate. Her eyes had stung a bit as she had done it, Lydia talking away without knowing, but in the end she felt good. Felt happy that she still had some positive memories of the aunt she had never really known at all. 

"Alright! Now to the important part."

"Important part?" Allison raised her eyebrow.

"How can we get dressed up and not take pictures?"

And so they did. Allison cleared off her bed and her desk, giving them spots for their impromptu photoshoot. They made ridiculous poses and kissy faces. Allison placed a smooch on Lydia's cheek, smearing her with sticky gloss and pink tint, and Lydia just laughed as she clicked the camera shutter.

It felt good tonight to hold her friend's hand instead of a crossbow.


End file.
